Blood coagulation is a key process in the prevention of bleeding from damaged blood vessels (haemostasis). However, a blood clot that obstructs the flow of blood through a vessel (thrombosis) or breaks away to lodge in a vessel elsewhere in the body (thromboembolism) can be a serious health threat.
A number of anticoagulant therapies are available to treat pathological blood coagulation. A common drawback of these therapies is an increased risk of bleeding (Mackman (2008) Nature 451(7181): 914-918). Many anticoagulant agents have a narrow therapeutic window between the dose that prevents thrombosis and the dose that induces bleeding. This window is often further restricted by variations in the response in individual patients.